certainly not friends
by Prota
Summary: Being together makes them bitter and reminiscent. Tonight Souza feels distant and warm from the alcohol coursing through him and Fudou is passed out with his head on his lap. Yagen has a glint in his eyes and Hasebe looks increasingly frustrated.


DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TOUKEN RANBU

AN: I WROTE THIS RATHER THAN SLEEPING ? I REALLY DON'T HAVE ANY EXPLANATION AND IT PROBABLY MAKES LITTLE SENSE

What did they have in common aside from once sharing a former master? Fudou and Yagen were both tantou blades. Yagen and Souza both had brothers. Fudou and Souza both tied their hair up. Hasebe shared with Yagen and Fudou violet eyes.

Despite the similar colour, they each definitely had different eyes.

Hasebe's eyes were light and filled with generally controlled fury. There's was also passion and longing in them. Looking into them made Souza feel sick.

Yagen's were deep and for the most part unreadable. Although, when he was around his brothers they were much lighter and filled with warmth, giving away to some of his childishness.

Fudou's were always cloudy. Partly from the drunkenness, but mostly from the guilt and self loathing. It made him seem so vulnerable, that's why Souza couldn't bring himself to hate the boy and his attachment to _him_.

Souza wondered what people see looking into his eyes. He sees nothing but empty bitterness when looking into his mismatched reflection.

As they shared so little, they didn't usually gather. It was easy to avoid Fudou calling on them to drink with excuses. Yagen and Souza had their brothers, and more often than not Hasebe was the Saniwa's attendant.

The desperate look that would sometimes come across Fudou's features was enough to shake their resolves and they'd get together. They'd drink. Sometimes Hasebe goes to irritably mention Fudou's drink isn't even alcoholic but a stern glance from Yagen makes him bite his remark. Most nights end in fights.

Being together makes them bitter and reminiscent. Tonight Souza feels distant and warm from the alcohol coursing through him and Fudou is passed out with his head on his lap. Yagen has a glint in his eyes and Hasebe looks increasingly frustrated.

"He's been coming to me often. He tells me he has nightmares bothering him." Yagen speaks softly though he knows by now Fudou won't stir.

r"They're just dreams." Hasebe mutters, after a moment he casts a glance over at Souza to gouge his reaction. Souza doesn't react and focuses on running his hand through Fudou's hair.

"They're about _him._ "

Yagen didn't have to say anymore than that for the two larger swords to understand the meaning. Yagen wasn't so personally affected by their former master as the others but he still was cautious over any and all mentions of him.

"Tch... What of it?" Hasebe is starting to feel restless.

"Just thought I'd mention it. They seem to trouble him, and if he tries to turn to either of you, now you've been warned in advance." Yagen supplies. He's refilling his and Hasebe's cups.

Souza guesses Yagen was feeling mischievous enough to try toy with them. But Souza was too detached to give any kind of reaction, Hasebe's seemed enough for him though.

"He won't turn to us." Hasebe insists. That's what he'd prefer to be true. He'd be troubled if Fudou did attempt to rely on him.

"Of course not. We're not friends." Yagen goes along with his answer. Throwing that word into the mix.

"Friends" wasn't something that meant anything when they were swords. But in this place their current master insisted they get along and become "friends". It was meant to be something positive, something you call someone you're fond of or somewhat close to. Souza didn't feel that toward any of them. He always felt on edge around Yagen and passively enraged by the presence of Hasebe. Even Fudou who he was known to dote on, was nothing more than a sword he deemed even more pitiable then himself. They honestly wouldn't be grouped together if it weren't for _that man_.

"Of course not." Hasebe repeated after a considerable silence.

A dissatisfied frown was tugging at Yagen's lips. He was bored by the lack of reaction, Souza guessed.

"But we're birds of a feather." Souza finally spoke up. Both gazes were on him now so he shut his eyes.

Hasebe vented to no one else but them the stress and unease he felt. Yagen showed them a side of himself which he could never bear to show around his brothers. Fudou generally spoke less badly of himself in their company and shared with them hopes of improvement and cleaning himself up. Souza, without really noticing, he would show them his real face.

"Whether we like it or not. We can't get rid of each other or stop rely on one another."

No, they certainly weren't friends. But they were something tied together by their past.


End file.
